


Race

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Racing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is one of Britain's top racers, loved by many and revered by most. Most does not include his new mechanic Michael Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an interesting job, to say the least. In the most simplistic of terms, Gavin Free was paid quite a bit to drive a car around a track. Of course, it was far more dangerous and complicated than that, but the way Gavin drove made it seems as though it was a walk in the park. There was a reason he'd won that last four touring car races he'd been a part of, after all. His car was a sleek dark green Aston Martin DBR9, and he treated it like it was his baby. Despite his fast and seemingly reckless driving style, he kept clear of his fellow cars and had yet to be in a crash.

Because of his amazing record so far he'd been the talk of the town lately, and as a result he'd been more popular than ever. Every lady he came across would blush and giggle at the sight of him, every man either doing the same or at least being utterly friendly with him, impressed with his skills enough to give him the respect that perhaps a rookie like him didn't quite deserve just yet. It made him utterly cocky, but as far as he thought he had every right to be.

At the moment, he was on the private practice track his company owned for its racers, speeding down it in his beloved car. It wasn't for practice, he didn't believe he really needed any, but more so for fun, and he liked to see how hard he could push it without any other cars to worry about. He raced around a few laps before slowing down and pulling into a garage, done for the moment. As he pulled himself out through the window, he noticed a new face mixed in with a couple of his old mechanics. 

The man was dressed in the typical mechanic uniform, though it was half zipped and tied around his waist. He had a muscle tank underneath, and his pale arms showed off a few tattoos. His hair was curly and a dark auburn, cut short to his head but just long enough for the curls to form and spring out here and there. He was cute, certainly cute, and fit Gavin's type. The driver smirked as he leaned against the hood of his Aston Martin, waiting for the new man to inevitably notice him and fawn over him like everyone else had been lately. 

He somewhat got his wish, the man's eyes flickering over for a moment and widening, practically gaping as he looked at Gavin. He made a beeline for the man, and the brunette grinned at just how easy it was. "Hey. I'm Gavin Free." he said with the smarmiest look, only to get pushed aside as the man unlatched his hood. "Hey yourself, dipshit. Lemme see what your baby here's packing, alright?"

Gavin gawked at the man, in utter disbelief that anyone would have the gall to act like that to him. "I-it's an Aston-" "An Aston Martin DBR9, duh, obviously. I'm talking engine, transmission, is it true it's got the same chassis and engine block as the regular road car? I've never seen one in person before." Gavin looked flabbergasted, he knew his cars somewhat well but clearly not to the extent this man did. He looked at one of the older mechanics, pointing at the man who had his body halfway under his hood now and looked confused. 

"Mr. Free, this is Michael Jones. Just joined us from the American division. Got transferred over because of his extensive knowledge on European cars and their inner workings. I hope you two will get along alright, he's been assigned as main mechanic to you." The older mechanic smiled as though he hadn't seen the less-than-friendly exchange only moments ago, and he and the other mechanics headed off to work on things, leaving Gavin sputtering in confusion.

"You really gotta treat this car better, dude." Michael muttered as he tinkered and toyed with the car's insides, as Gavin watched, frustrated and crossing his arms. "I'll have you know I treat my car perfectly fine!" Michael glared at him for a moment, standing back up and wiping his hands on a nearby grease rag. "I wouldn't call skipping two pit stops in a row taking care of it." Gavin's eyes widened and Michael smirked. "Yeah, I know who you are buddy. And you should know that missing even one pit stop and going on the same tires could be severely damaging to your car, you're lucky you haven't blown a tire yet going how you do."

Gavin flushed, embarrassed at being caught doing such a reckless thing. None of the other mechanics chastised him like this, even though Michael was right and it wasn't safe in the slightest. He was about to spit back a half-hearted retort until Michael interrupted him again. "Is this the only car you drive? Professionally, I mean." Gavin nodded and the mechanic 'hmm'ed, shutting the hood down and going to inspect the rest of the car. 

"Have you ever tried anything else?"

"I have, in fact. At the start of my career I tried all I could, stock cars, sports cars, even a couple open-wheeled ones. But the moment I sat in an Aston Martin I knew it was the one for me." Gavin actually looked a bit pleased, thinking back on that time, and Michael chuckled, bringing him back to reality and returning his frown. "Well, your car's looking okay today, Mister Free. Let's hope with me as the head of your pit crew, it'll stay that way." Michael gave him a bit of a wave before heading off, leaving a furious but utterly attracted Gavin in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he'd started, Michael had been Gavin's new target of both love and hate. The man tried to make friends with him every chance he got, getting grumpy and rude when he was shot down on all accounts of friendliness, Michael totally uninterested in having a douchebag driver as a buddy.

It wasn't hard to tell what was going on, and it didn't take long for Gavin's fellow racers to start ragging him about it. The man had often bragged about his love life and flirting skills, so when Michael came about and was clearly unwooed, they didn't hesitate at the chance to debase their younger coworker. 

"Gotta say, Gavin, for someone who spent so much time prattling on about their moves, your mechanic looks pretty unimpressed." The man who said this was a driver named Geoff, who grinned at his fellow drivers when Gavin flustered. "That's just because I'm not really trying. If I wanted, I could have him in a heartbeat." The group laughed in disbelief, no way were they believing it until they saw it. 

"If that's so, then how about you do it? I'll bet you 100 american dollars you can't bag him by the end of the racing season." a driver named Ryan was the one to call the bet, and the other drivers immediately backed him up. Gavin swallowed and nodded, too far deep to try to get out now. "You've got a deal." he said quietly, storming off and leaving the older racers to laugh at the situation on their own.

\-----

From that point on, he'd stopped talking to Michael. As little as he could, wanting to hopefully dissolve any dislike the man had for him before trying to win his heart. After a week he began to talk to him again, just little comments here and there, enough to receive a response back, and that would work for now.

Within two weeks he'd started getting a smile when he came into the garage, Michael greeting him with a beaming face and a 'morning' before heading off to work on an engine. Gavin continued to slowly try to win him over, and a week later he'd worked up the nerve to invite Michael outside of work. "Say, Michael?" he asked quietly as the man was wrists deep in his Aston's hood. 

"Mm?"

"Would you ever wanna come by mine? I think you'd love to take a look at my cars."

Michael peeked up at him with a surprised look before refocusing on the car. "Are you legit inviting me or is something wrong and you're tryna freelance me?" Gavin laughed, gently touching his hand in as innocent a way as he could before pulling away. "I'm inviting you. I take it you're interested then?"

"Could be. When were you thinking?"

"We could go back to mine after work, if that's alright with you." 

"Sounds good. Now lemme fucking focus here."

Gavin left him be, heading off to the break room with a satisfied smile.

\-----

When work ended that day, Michael met Gavin outside in the parking lot. Gavin was in bliss seeing the man outside of his uniform, loving the way his jeans fit him so well, and although the hoodie covered the toned arms he'd grown to like, he had to admit Michael looked cute in it. Gavin led them to a beautiful sleek car and the other laughed loudly.

"Of course you'd drive an Aston Martin even off the track."

"I did say they were my favorite." Gavin grinned and they got inside, and were off. It took them almost a half-hour to get to the garage where Gavin kept all his cars, but in Michael's mind it was totally worth it. He was grinning at the row of beautiful automobiles, rushing inside to inspect them. "Gotta admit, I was half-expecting to just see a bunch of Aston Martins."

Gavin laughed, following him inside and watching the man rush around like a kid in a toy store. "They're my favorite, sure, but they're not the only cars I like." 

"Is there any reason you like these ones in particular?"

"They're fun to film." 

Michael gave him an odd look as he looked up from peering in the engine of a vintage Porsche 962. "To film?" he repeated, and Gavin nodded.

"I may race for a living but cameras are one of my passions. Especially high-speed cameras, meant for slow-motion work? It is just amazing to see one of these cars work at full velocity in slow-motion, the intricacies you'd never be able to see with just your eyes is mind-boggling." Gavin was beaming, starting to rattle off about cameras and film, and although it wasn't Michael's cup of tea, he didn't mind one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that night after work, the two went out together somewhat often. It wasn't anything big, Gavin would either bring him around to check out the cars or sometimes they'd take one for a spin. It was never anything spectacular, but it gave them time to talk and learn more about each other. 

They started getting along constantly now, perhaps a bit more than expected, subtle flirts being returned and playful smiles getting mischievous smirks in return. Gavin was utterly in love with Michael at that point, and it seemed like Michael was getting there too. 

It was clenched one day after work, when they'd gone on a drive together in Gavin's Aston Martin. He'd gone around for a bit before driving up this windy road, parking on the edge of a small cliff, facing the setting sun. They got out and leaned on the hood, Michael pouting a little because he'd been promised a trip to the garage.

"Why are we here?" he asked quietly, eyes on the huge ball of fire that was slowly inching away. Gavin answered with a kiss, pulling Michael close and refusing to let go when the man tried to pull away at first. Michael fought it for only a moment before settling down, giving in to the feelings that had been eating away at him for the past few weeks. 

The two kissed harshly, all teeth and tongue as they battled for dominance, Gavin eventually winning as he pinned Michael against his hood, rolling his hips against the other as they made out, pleased when Michael whined into his mouth. He continued to grind against him until the man underneath squirmed and writhed, pants suddenly far too tight for such a move. 

"Shall we take this to the back seat?" Gavin asked as he pulled away for air, and Michael smirked at him. "Just shut up and let's get to it already. Dork." Gavin grinned and got up, opening the door on the passenger's side and flushing a little as he recalled just how small the back seat was. "I guess we don't have much space, hmm?" he said with a sheepish laugh, staring at the two small seats separated by a divider. 

"Don't need it. Do you have lube? Condom?" Michael asked, already shimmying out of his pants and underwear. Gavin pulled both out of the glove compartment and Michael laughed. "Wow, I guess the rumors about you being a Casanova weren't a total lie." Gavin blushed, pouting. "Oh shut up and bend over already." Michael thought for a moment about arguing over who was bottoming, before giving up and doing just what he was told, far too horny to argue for his pride right now.

Gavin coated a couple fingers before pressing one into the man bent over in the back of his car, hissing at the tight heat surrounding him. He slowly thrust in and out, loosening him up a little before adding a second finger and stretching properly. When Michael was good and ready, Gavin pulled down his pants , his cock popping out, aching to be tended to. He pulled a condom on and lined up, slowly pushing inside.

Both men groaned together, and Gavin slowly built up a good pace, pumping in and out of Michael as fast as his hips could manage. They kept it going like that for a while, the sun already set before they finished. Michael came first, grunting the driver's name as he spilled his seed on the divider he was bent over, Gavin coming only a couple pumps later, emptying into the condom. 

"Ah, Michael! You bloody spewed all over my lovely Aston, you pleb!" Gavin squawked when Michael got up and out of the car, the mechanic rolling his eyes. "It's not like you gave me any other places to do it, now is it?" Gavin pouted until Michael cleaned it up with a tissue, tossing along with the used condom into a plastic bag to toss later. As they headed back to the city in the dark, Michael piped up.

"So what does this make us?"

Gavin glanced over at him before looking back at the road. "We can be whatever we want. Do you want to... be boyfriends possibly?" he asked shyly, and Michael blushed, looking out his side window. "Whatever, I guess." he grumbled, cheeks red. Gavin grinned, happy with the answer. 

\------

Ryan, Jack, and Geoff were not happy. From what they'd seen lately, it looked like Gavin's bet was going to go off without a hitch. Somehow, the younger man had done just as he said and wooed Michael, or that's how it seemed at work anyways. But since Gavin hadn't stated it yet, the bet continued, and that left the trio time to figure out how to wreck it.

They put their plan into action the following day, starting off with Ryan innocently asking Michael to take a look at his car. Michael followed him into his garage, wrench in hand and grease stains marking up his arms and face as he tried to fix it. He got a bit distracted when he heard Gavin's voice, surprised. He hadn't thought he got along well with his fellow drivers. 

"So how's the wooing going, Gav?" Geoff asked, he and Jack on either side of Gavin as they entered the garage. Gavin looked at him confused for a moment before suddenly remembering; the bet. His eyes went wide before he looked away, trying to play it off. "O-Oh yeah, it's going great. I've got him in the bag..."

Michael had paused what he was doing, trying his best not to listen in, unsure of what they were even talking about. He stayed where he was, wiping a bit of grease off before stilling as someone spoke again.

"You know, I heard you've been taking him out after work. You don't actually like him, right?" Jack piped in, and Gavin spluttered for a moment before responding. "No way! I-It's for the bloody bet, he's just my mechanic."

Michael's wrench clattered to the floor, and he stood up, staring at Gavin, shocked and hurt. Gavin's eyes were as wide as saucers, panic setting in as he realized just what sort of situation he'd gotten himself into. "Michael..."

The mechanic took no time to hear any sort of excuses or apologies, running out of the garage, utterly devastated. He should've known better, should've followed his initial instinct, but instead he let Gavin make him fall in love, and this was his punishment. Gavin had caught up with him by the time Michael got to his car, pounding on the door and pleading for Michael to let him explain.

He rolled down his window, ripping off his mechanic ID and tossing it at Gavin. "I don't wanna fucking hear it. I'm done, Gavin. Have a nice fucking life." and with that Michael sped out of the parking lot, leaving the driver standing alone, cradling his ID like it was his only lifeline.


	4. Chapter 4

If Gavin was once considered a wunderkind, there was no better word for him now than a trainwreck. His perfect record was getting smeared as he lost his top spot again and again, and with it losing all his popularity and fame. His head wasn't in the game in the slightest, still wrapped up in the man who had once been his mechanic.

He was painfully reminded of his absence every time he came in for a pit stop and didn't see that mop of auburn curls he'd grown to adore. So he stopped doing pit stops. It wasn't a smart move even when he was at the top of his game, and with how he was driving now it was practically a death sentence.

He couldn't say he was all that surprised, when a tire ended up blowing and he got in the first crash of his entire racing career. Michael had always warned him about blowouts, after all. The accident was bad, taking out three other cars and sending himself into the hospital when he passed out.

All that was on his mind was Michael and the man's warnings, the name being the only thing he could think to mumble as he was brought back to consciousness by EMTs loading him into an ambulance. The crash was all over the news immediately, flooding the racing radio stations with the news and updates on Gavin's condition when they got them. Michael just happened to be in his car when he heard the news, a reporter rattling off what happened and where Gavin was sent.

He didn't think twice about turning around and heading straight for the hospital. When he got there a few of Gavin's team were there, including his manager Ray. Michael sat with them until a nurse came, and asked for Michael. "T-That's me." he replied, and she beckoned him to follow.

"The EMTs who brought him in said that he was asking for you until he passed out again. If you'd like, you can stay until he wakes up." the nurse explained, leading him to the hospital room where Gavin was, the man wrapped up in bandages and attached to an IV, looking far too serene for someone who had to be pulled from a fiery wreckage only hours ago.

Michael sat down and waited, falling asleep holding Gavin's hand. The next morning when he woke up, he found Gavin staring at him with wild eyes. "Who are you??" the man asked, and Michael gave him the same stare back before calling for the doctor. It would be a couple hours before Michael was let back in, and even before that, a doctor pulled him to the side. 

"There's a problem with Gavin. We believe he is suffering from dissociative amnesia, it's somewhat common with trauma victims. Specifically, he seems to have some repressed memories. We questioned him a bit to find out just how much was lost, but he seems to recall everything except for you and events revolving around you." Michael paled, confused and distraught by the doctor's words.

"Repressed memories aren't always permanent, there's a definite chance he can regain some, if not all of his memories if given time. The best thing for you to do right now is try to be as kind and patient as you can with him, and try to help him remember what he's forgotten." Michael nodded, but he was already casting aside the doctor's advice. Maybe it was better if Gavin didn't remember who he was, than at least he wouldn't have to hurt. 

After a bit more explaining, Michael was allowed in again, smiling sadly at Gavin, who looked at him still confused. "Hey, Gavin. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, and the man shrugged. "I'm alright. Would like to know who the bloody hell you are, though." Michael swallowed, forcing a fake smile on his face. "I'm just Michael, your mechanic."

\------

Michael returned to work as soon as Gavin was back, as he no longer had a reason to not be there. Gavin acted like he had the first day they met, very haughty and overconfident, but this time Michael didn't argue with him. In fact he was nicer than ever, always smiling and trying to engage Gavin in conversation. He didn't want the man to remember what happened, but if they could be on good terms again that'd be enough for him.

But Gavin wasn't having it, ignoring him for the most part and giving him looks of annoyance when he tried to strike up a chat. The older drivers couldn't help but find it amusing how their roles had switched, and it wasn't long before they began to tease Michael for it. "How the tables have turned, eh Mikey?" Jack crooned, the group laughing as the mechanic scowled at them, trying to ignore them as he worked on Gavin's newly rebuilt Aston Martin. "Maybe he'll remember if you give him a little kiss!" Ryan called out, striking up a new round of laughter. 

Gavin wasn't sure why but the laughing really pissed him off. He may not have liked Michael, but there was no need for the childish teasing that was going on. "Oi, lay off him will you?" he called out as he stood next to Michael. The mechanic looked at him wide eyed, smiling a little when he saw the trio grumble and move on. He touched Gavin's hand gently as a silent thank you, only to have it wrenched away as though he was on fire. 

Michael let out a quiet pathetic laugh, lips pressed tightly together as he threw his hands up. "I give up. I just, give up." he said with a sad laugh, brows furrowed as his eyes burned with the threat of oncoming tears. He stormed off, leaving Gavin standing alone by his car, holding his hand and questioning just who Michael was, and why his touch felt so familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Ray, please!" 

Gavin was currently following his manager around, pleading for some answers. Ever since that brush of their hands, Gavin knew there had to be more to Michael than he could remember, and the only person he trusted to tell him was Ray. But apparently Ray refused, having already promised Michael to keep it all under wraps, though he disagreed with the choice.

"Ray, there's no way I can be in my top racing condition if I'm thinking about this the entire time, so please just tell me!" Gavin cried out as they entered Ray's office, the man plopping down in his chair and sighing. "Alright. But take a seat. This is gonna be a long conversation."

The man spent the next hour telling Gavin all he knew, which was essentially everything since Michael had confided in him when Gavin got hurt. He told the driver of the bet, of their slow descent into love, even of the time spent in the back of his aston martin, though as vague as Michael described it. How he broke Michael's heart and how he ruined his perfect record as he wallowed in losing him, and everything else until it led up to where they were now.

Gavin was shellshocked, in utter disbelief that all that could have happened, and even more unbelievable was that he'd forgotten it all. But Ray would never lie, so he knew it had to be true. Now all that mattered was figuring out what to do with this new information. 

\-----

By the time the next big race came around, Gavin was ready. He'd fought with his doctors and his crew about competing until they eventually gave in, no one expecting much from him. But he still tried, and was actually doing quite well, until he went in for a pit stop. Michael wasn't taking care of his car during that stop, instead in the middle of a conversation with someone from another team's crew, smiling and blushing a little. Gavin couldn't hear what they were saying, but it infuriated him all the same. 

He forced his way out of the window, stomping over and ignoring all the people yelling at him and shoved the stranger away from Michael, shouting for him to "flirt with someone else's love interest". The safety car came out as officials pulled the two away before a fight could start, and Michael was staring at Gavin, confused as hell.

Things seemed almost paused as everyone stilled, trying to figure out what just happened. It dawned on Michael that they were still in the race, and he punched Gavin lightly in the shoulder, smiling at him. "If you're done fighting for my honor, you've got a race to win, asshole."

Gavin nodded, getting back into his car and pulling onto the track just as the caution car got off, and the race was back on. It was a long, grueling race, but somehow Gavin managed to pull it out. It'd been over a month since his last win, and if he'd forgotten why he raced, he certainly remembered when that victory high hit him as he pulled himself out the window of his car once more.

Michael was waiting for him, and the two stared at each other as the crowds cheered for his victory, no one but their crew knowing what was truly going on right now. Gavin grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him in, kissing him roughly and unabashed. It felt right and wonderful and oh so familiar, and Gavin swore he reached heaven when he felt Michael kiss back.

But the mechanic's face was one of worry when he pulls away, and a quiet "why" passed his lips, clearly unsure if the kiss was real or another cruel joke. Gavin smiled and laughed softly, cupping the man's cheek in his hand. "Michael Jones, I may not remember all about you yet, but you've made me fall for you twice now. How's about you help me remember the rest?" When he saw the smile that started to spread across the other man's face, he leaned in and kissed him again, ecstatic as Michael kissed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

"GAVIN FUCKING FREE YOU BETTER BE DRESSED WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Michael's shouts echoed in the overly-large condo, the man pacing in front of the door. His arms were crossed, and he was scowling, looking annoyed and far from comfortable. The reason for that being his outfit, the man who was usually decked in a dirty jumpsuit was now in a form-fitting tux, classic black with a white shirt underneath, and a pristine black bow tie to top it off. His hair was longer now, so it had to be slicked back, but he made it work wonderfully, looking every bit the picture of handsomeness and class.

"I'm coming, Michael, I swear!" Gavin's voice was quiet as he squeaked out the reply, stumbling down the stairs as he tried to put on his dress shoes as he went. He too, was in a suit, matching Michael's almost perfectly except he had a skinny black tie going down the middle instead. His hair was sticking up every which way as usual, but it was his style and he wouldn't dare change. 

"Fucking finally, c'mon the limo's been waiting outside for ten minutes already!" the grumpy mechanic grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled him out the door, the two hurriedly slipping into the limo as the brunette's eyes lit up. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked excitedly, bouncing in the comfy seat as Michael rolled his eyes. "What, dummy?" Gavin hugged him suddenly, making him flush and push him away, cheeks a bit pink. "You booked an Aston Martin limo, how in the world?"

Michael was blushing, but there was a smile on his face. "Oh c'mon Gav, like you could pull up to your first benefit gala in anything less." Gavin grinned and hugged him again, peppering his face and neck with little kisses that made the mechanic giggle. He didn't stop there, kissing his lips again and pressing him into the seat, practically on top of Michael as they made out like teenagers.

They only stopped when the car did, blushing and pulling away just in time as someone opened their door, Gavin stumbling out before taking Michael's hand and helping him out. They smiled at each other as they linked arms and walked down the carpet, photographers snapping pics and racing fans cheering. They were heading into a huge racing benefit gala, it'd been preceded by a benefit race drivers from all over took part in, and Gavin won, so he was the guest everyone had been waiting for. 

The two had been found out fairly quickly as a couple when Gavin won for the first time after his long losing streak, the brunette quick to claim Michael as his good luck charm and inspiration. There was surprisingly little backlash, perhaps because they were in the European circuit and it wasn't as looked down upon as it might've been in America. Gavin, with Michael by his side and in his pit crew, quickly got his way back on top, and was a fan favorite once more. Their story was a popular subject on talk shows for a while, people finding their tale of accidental and turmoil-filled love to be romantic. 

They went into the gala, seated near the front at a table with a couple fellow drivers from different circuits and their dates, enjoying their time as they talked and ate together. There was a bit of dancing, Gavin had to practically drag Michael to the dance floor but when he got him there, the slow dances kicked in, and they swayed for almost an hour together, Michael's head comfortably resting on Gavin's chest as the driver's arms lovingly held his waist and moved them together, dancing as though they had no cares in the world.

When the time came for the event to end, they were both happy and more than a little buzzed. They stumbled and hanged on to each other as they climbed back into their limo, all smiles and giggles as Michael laid down on the seat lengthwise, closing his eyes as Gavin climbed in after him and shut the door. The driver smiled at his resting boyfriend, shuffling towards the driver window and slipping the man a 50 pound note as an apology before rolling the privacy window up. The driver didn't bat an eye, far used to it by now, turning up his music and leaving them be.

Gavin stumbled back over to Michael, laying on top of him and making the curly-haired man groan quietly as he opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Gavin staring down at him. He went to say something but was stopped as lips met lips for the umpteenth time that night. Michael sighed happily into it, hands circling the brunette's neck, one ruffling his hair a little as he pulled him closer, Gavin pressing down as they kissed.

He started to roam quickly, lips going from lips to chin to neck, suckling at Michael's neck, smiling a little when the man whined breathlessly, pawing at Gavin's suit. "Michael, this was expensive." he chastised, getting a scowl in return which made him chuckle. "Then don't be a fuckin tease while wearing it." he grumbled, tugging Gavin's tie and pulling him into another heated kiss. 

As they made out, Michael rolled his hips up, groin pressing into Gavin's and making him groan into the other's mouth, surprised at the unexpected friction. They began to move together, bodies meshing perfectly as they grinded against each other as they continued to kiss, both men gasping and moaning against the other's lips as they desperately fought to keep it cool.

They didn't notice the car had stopped for a good five minutes, until the chauffeur had literally gotten out and knocked on their door. Gavin pulled away reluctantly, and they shuffled out and hurried into the condo, the driver rolling his eyes as he left for his next appointment. Michael was hurriedly undressing himself, Gavin whining as he picked up pieces of clothing as he followed. "Michael, I didn't buy you such a nice tux for you to just throw it all over the floor!" he complained, looking up as he heard a laugh.

Michael was in just his underwear now, which Gavin noted were also a pair he'd bought him. "I beg to differ." he said, pulling his underwear down a bit and letting them drop to the floor. Gavin flushed, pausing for a moment before dropping the pile of clothing, grinning as he chased Michael into their bedroom, ready to continue what they started in the car.


End file.
